Lembranças Dementadas
by BruAnt
Summary: Como viver e conviver com a certeza de não poder ser feliz.  "- Ela não pode passar por isso Alvo, é só uma menina.- Ele já não escondia a dor em sua voz- Ela não pode ficar presa, achando... achando que não pode mais ser feliz- Sua voz fraquejou."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e cia.

NA: Essa fic foi feita para o III Chall da comunidade MFSS, mas contém algumas alterações.

São apenas três capítulos e eles já estão escritos.

Espero que gostem =). Deixem-me saber o que acharam.

CapI-

Severo sentiu na pele o gemido dos outros Comensais, seus joelhos cederam e ele foi ao chão. Acabara, o Testa rachada conseguira. Estava tão incrédulo por isso quanto por ainda estar vivo que não se levantou, perdido e pela primeira vez em muito tempo livre. A lua brilhava forte no céu dando boas vindas a uma nova era. O olhar fixo em uma placa caída ao seu lado. O barulho de um Comensal aparantando trouxe-o de volta, mas só por alguns segundos. Ele voltou sua atenção para a placa e com a mão afastou a poeira e alguns destroços para ler "Bar Três Vassouras". Dumbledore se aproximou, o rosto sujo e molhado pelas lágrimas, a lente do oclinhos de meia lua trincada. Passou a varinha próxima à lente recitando um feitiço e instantaneamente ela voltou ao normal, não que aquilo importasse no momento. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Ele estendeu a mão:

- Levante-se, meu menino, acabou.

Snape aceitou a mão do Velho e sem muita cerimônia abraçou-o desajeitosamente. Ao afastar-se ergueu a manga da sobrecasaca, a Marca Negra não estava mais lá.

- Severo, enfim está livre. O erro está consertado, não precisa mais se culpar.  
- Obrigado - respondeu meio sem jeito, ainda olhando para o braço como se a Marca pudesse voltar a qualquer momento.  
- Está ferido?  
- Não.  
- Ajude-me a encontrar os nossos. Temo que ainda haja resistência.

Snape assentiu, passou a mão sobre a área do braço, sentindo o toque e puxou a manga cobrindo-o. Estava em si outra vez, seu olhar fitou os estragos da batalha, o povoado de Hogsmead estava destruído. "Hermione".

- Alvo, onde está o trio?  
- Harry está sendo atendido na parte povoada, Voldemort arrastou-o para lá durante a batalha, conhece o gosto dos Comensais por sangue.

Ele queria saber dela, mas não queria perguntar. Seguiram com a varinha em pulso por precaução. Cada um foi para um lado da região habitada. Snape avançara um pouco quando ouviu o grito de uma mulher.

_"Os dentes dela não paravam de crescer, o feitiço de Malfoy ricocheteara acertando-a em cheio.___

_- Não notei diferença alguma Srta. Granger. ___

_ A grave voz dele ainda ecoava na cabeça dela quando ele virou as costas fazendo a capa farfalhar atrás de si majestosamente, deixando- a lá, humilhada e desamparada. Ele deveria ser justo. Era um professor!"_

_"Ele ignorara a mão dela no ar mais uma vez. A poção dela estava pronta e perfeita. Dessa vez a dificuldade tinha superado todos os alunos da sala, que um a um viram seu caldeirão ser esvaziado diante da reprovação do Mestre seguido da dispensa da aula. Só sobrara ela. Era a chance de tentar algum reconhecimento.___

_Snape se aproximou do caldeirão:___

_- Professor, a poção é usada para...___

_- Eu não lhe dei permissão para falar Srta. Todos já sabemos que é a insuportável Sabe-tudo. O que está esperando para engarrafar a poção?___

_Um largo sorriso surgiu no rosto da menina.___

_- Vamos, engarrafe e dê-me o prazer de ficar livre da sua presença.___

_Ele consertou, apagando o sorriso dela e abrindo o seu sarcasticamente..."_

_"A reunião na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld acabara e os dois foram deixados sozinhos. Snape estava sentado à mesa e ela andava impaciente de um lado ao outro atrás da cadeira:_

_ - Srta., se está querendo fazer um buraco no chão, por favor, continue, o trabalho está ótimo._

_ Ela não deveria e também não sabia como acontecera, estava apaixonada e viu no pedido do diretor uma oportunidade. Ela não podia, mas se aproximou, encarando seus frios olhos. Puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele fingindo que não se intimidava._

_- Não Granger, essa é minha última palavra. Não quero que trabalhe comigo."_

_"As mãos de Severo abriram lentamente os botões da camisa branca dela, torturando-a com seu autocontrole. A gravata grifinória já estava no chão. Livrou-a por completo da blusa, a mão livre ergueu a perna dela envolvendo-a em sua cintura. Hermione gemeu com o contato, a fria parede das masmorras em suas costas. Ela não conseguiu mais esperar e puxou a cabeça dele para mais perto lhe tomando os lábios sedutoramente._

_Ela estava perdida nas sensações, mas ele descolou os lábios. Afastou-se dela fechando os botões da sobrecasaca._

_ - Isso tem que parar.- Snape disse passando as mãos no cabelo buscando controlar a situação._

_- Por quê?_

_- Por que você sempre tem que querer saber o porquê? _

_Ela estava descomposta uma linda visão, então ele evitava olhar. As lágrimas já começaram a se pronunciar._

_- Porque eu te amo._

_- Não repita isso, Hermione. Não quero mais que se intrometa em minha vida._

_- Por favor, Severo, olhe para mim._

_ Ele não olhou. Hermione caminhou em direção a ele._

_ - Pare... onde... está- Falou quase como um sibilo._

_- Dumbledore está desconfiado?_

_Ele riu e ela queria acertá-lo por tanto sarcasmo:_

_- Você não vê que Alvo sempre sabe de tudo._

_- Esse é o problema? Você acha que traiu a confiança dele? Voldemort pediu algo?_

_- Não fale o nome dele. Não fale. Você não entende. Pegue suas coisas e saia. _

_Ele deu as costas a ela e entrou em seu quarto encerrando a discussão._

_ - Abra essa porta- Disse entre lágrimas._

_ Mas ele não abriu."_

_"Hermione afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Era seu último dia em Hogwarts, mal sabia se voltaria para o próximo ano e ele não se importava. Não escrevera, não falara com ela, dispensara seu trabalho com poções pela Ordem. Nada! Ele a tirara da vida dele, mas ela não conseguia tirá-lo. Aquela noite como muitas anteriores ela chorou chamando por ele."_

Ela pensou ter ouvido a voz dele e deixou-se levar pela tranqüilidade que ela trazia. Tudo ficou escuro.

Snape abriu a porta e a cena que viu paralisou-o. Hermione estava desfalecida no chão, perto de alguns escombros, um dementador muito próximo de dar o beijo enquanto o outro sugava-lhe as lembranças, por sorte sua entrada repentina distraiu-os. Ele tentou fechar sua mente e procurar uma lembrança feliz, mas o desespero de vê-la ali, desprotegida, dificultava seu controle.

"_Ele ouvia as batidas dela desesperadas na porta do seu quarto, ainda podia visualizar a expressão de completa incompreensão e as primeiras lágrimas, mas ele não podia se importar, acabara."_

- Expecto..- O feitiço morreu em sua boca um dos dementadores estava cada vez mais próximo a ele.

Não podia ser difícil, enganara por anos o Lord das Trevas, usou toda sua perícia em oclumência e selecionou exatamente a recordação que precisava.

"_Ele acordara primeiro naquela manhã, ajeitou a colcha verde para cobri-la, a masmorra estava muito fria. Subiu a mão para o rosto da menina afastando uma mecha de cabelo, ela abriu os olhos e sorriu:_

_ - Bom dia._

_Ele acariciou as bochechas dela, guardando cada traço que conseguia. O dia não poderia ser melhor, ela podia ter escolhido qualquer um, mas o escolhera." _

- Expecto Patounoum!

Uma corça prateada irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha espalhando seu brilho no ar, um deles ainda tentou lutar, mas os dois foram afugentados. Ele correu para a menina. Ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo, pegou uma das mãos dela para sentir o pulso, estava assustadoramente gelada, seguiu para o rosto e descansou sua mão na testa ardendo em febre, o corpo dela tremia inteiro, mas ele achou que fosse o seu próprio.

- Hermione.. Hermione.- Disse chacoalhando a menina sem jeito.

Snape não pensou duas vezes, Alvo daria conta de cuidar dos outros, e Mérlin! Dane-se os outros, Hermione precisava dele, nem podia imaginar quanto tempo ela ficara exposta, e ele já ouvira relatos de pessoas que enlouqueceram em Azkaban e outras que entraram em depressão profunda e ainda tinha... não... afastou esses pensamentos, ela era uma grifinória impertinente e forte! Ergueu-se com a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito e a dobra dos joelhos no outro braço, pensou claramente em seu destino e aparatou.

[Continua]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e cia.

NA: Essa fic foi feita para o III Chall da comunidade MFSS, mas contém algumas alterações.

Espero que gostem =). Deixem-me saber o que acharam.

Snape precisa esquecer.

CapII-

Snape estava sentado na lateral da cama de Hermione no quarto improvisado para atendimento aos feridos, no Largo Grimmauld. O Mestre chamara seu elfo, Elggie que trouxera uma bacia com água e toalhas rapidamente preocupando-se em ser útil. Snape passou a toalha umedecida no rosto da menina tentando amenizar a febre. Com a outra mão apontou a varinha recitando pequenos feitiços.

- Hum hum- Madame Pomfrey pigarreou e Snape se levantou prontamente recuperando a pose.

- A Srta. Granger foi atacada por dois dementadores.- Disse forjando um tom de indiferença.

- Quanto tempo de exposição?- A doutora perguntou preocupada.

- Não sei ao certo, pode avisar Alvo?- Pomfrey assentiu- Deixei a poção ali, caso precise- Completou apontando para um frasco com um líquido azul identificado como Poção do sono sem sonhos na mesinha ao lado da cama da menina.

Snape colocou a penseira sobre sua escrivaninha. Não se lembrava de como chegara ao quarto que ocupava na sede da Ordem, se havia pessoas nos corredores, ou feridos precisando de ajuda. Nada importava, ele a deixara vulnerável e agora... Ele apontou com a varinha para a própria cabeça e murmurando baixo um feitiço começou a puxar um fio prateado derramando-o na penseira. Inclinou-se para frente para mergulhar o rosto.

_"Snape estava na ala hospitalar do Castelo de Hogwarts, viu sua lembrança deitada na cama, jovem, o rosto mais pálido que atualmente, o corpo franzino e os negros olhos vazios_

_aterrorizados. Dumbledore sentado em uma cadeira ao lado dele tentando atrair sua atenção, mas o jovem olhava fixo para um ponto na parede da frente. _

_-Severo- O diretor colocou a mão paternalmente sobre a do jovem chamando-o - Severo._

_Snape olhou, parecia que pela primeira vez se dera conta de que não estava mais num canto sujo da cela de Azkaban. A voz fraca praticamente sussurrou._

_ - Estamos em Hogwarts?_

_ Dumbledore afirmou com a cabeça, o olhar preocupado._

_- Devo desculpas por não ter conseguido tirá-lo antes, provei a importância das informações que me trouxe, mas o Ministério insistiu..._

_- Que eu fugi para o lado vencedor- O jovem interrompeu, um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha e ele tremeu._

_- Eu lamento muito- Alvo completou, mas Snape já estava perdido em suas lembranças outra vez._

_- Severo, por favor. _

_ Snape não respondeu, fechou os olhos e começou a tremer. Dumbledore se levantou e pegando um pano úmido na mesa pressionou contra o rosto dele, com a outra mão, puxou os braços para que ele soltasse os joelhos e se deitasse mais confortável. Não demorou muito para que a tremedeira passasse, ele abriu os olhos gritando:_

_- Ele a matou! _

_- Severo, olhe para mim, não é real, você ficou muito tempo exposto aos dementadores._

_ O lado racional do futuro professor de poções absorveu o que o diretor lhe falava._

_- O que você vê?_

_- Lilly Potter morta."_

Ele retirou a cabeça da penseira, para pular aquela parte, mas repetiu o processo para a extração do pensamento e voltou a mergulhar o rosto no líquido prateado de uma lembrança de dois dias depois.

_"Snape ainda estava na ala hospitalar, só que agora mais pálido ainda, as feições num contorno cansado e preocupado, os ataques não paravam e era questão de tempo para que ele sentisse a presença dos dementadores novamente, mesmo estando seguro e protegido no castelo. Dumbledore também estava lá:_

_- Sobre o que conversamos ontem tomou alguma decisão?_

_- Alvo, eu agradeço a sua ajuda, mas não posso esquecê-la, não quero obliviar isso. _

_O diretor olhou para o jovem com compaixão._

_- Não há outra escolha para acabar com isso, meu menino, temo que terá que conviver até que pare..." _

Snape ouviu batidas e reconhecendo que não faziam parte da lembrança, retirou o rosto. Foi até a porta encontrando o diretor. Ele acenou para dentro e permitiu sua passagem.

- Severo, acabei de chegar, Madame Pomfrey me falou sobre o que aconteceu com a Hermione.- disse olhando por cima do ombro do professor e avistando a penseira recém usada.- Você reconheceu o caso, então.

- Ela não pode passar por isso Alvo, é só uma menina.- Ele já não escondia a dor em sua voz- Ela não pode ficar presa, achando... achando que não pode mais ser feliz- Sua voz fraquejou.

- Dê a ela o direito da escolha que você não teve.

- Eu não vou obliviá-la.

- Eu jamais pediria isso. Ela ficou menos tempo exposta, não haverá tantas conseqüências.

- O que ela vê?

- Ela acha que nunca mais o verá, se pergunta o que fez a você para tratá-la daquela maneira da última vez que se viram e que a odeia.

- Hermione contou isso a você?

- Não, deixou que eu visse.

O professor se sentiu invadido com a informação de que uma terceira pessoa tinha vivenciado momentos que eram só deles. Ele pensara muito sobre o que aconteceu desde que a mandou embora, passaram quase dois meses convivendo depois que as aulas acabaram, trancados na sede, mas praticamente sem trocar palavras. Ele via os olhos dela inchados e supunha que ela chorava durante as noites, mas não podia, a evidência de uma guerra iminente, ele não podia estar envolvido, já errara antes, a mulher saíra morta e ele ficou ferido durante anos, não arriscaria a vida de Hermione. E agora percebia que não adiantou nada, ela estava ferida, ferida por causa dele.

-Vamos, Severo, ela precisa de você. Já a tranqüilizei sobre os resultados da guerra- a voz do diretor lembrou-o de sua presença.

- Eu não acho que esteja pronto para isso. Ela também não, a Guerra acabou, Hermione está livre para viver, verá que o mundo é muito maior do que posso oferecer a ela.

- Por hora, apenas ofereça sua ajuda, Severo, deixe que a menina decida o que é melhor para ela.

- Eu preciso de um tempo.

- Eu acharia melhor que começassem em breve. Ahh a terrível nobreza Grifinória.

Snape olhou-o ameaçadoramente e o Velho apenas sorriu deixando-o sozinho no quarto.

[Continua]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e cia.

NA: Essa fic foi feita para o III Chall da comunidade MFSS, mas contém algumas alterações.

CapIII-

Hermione sorriu tristemente quando viu os meninos na porta, eles já estavam trocados e limpos, mas ela não tinha certeza se saberia dizer quantas horas passaram desde que ela acordou a primeira vez e conversara com o diretor.

Os dois se aproximaram da cama quando viram que Hermione estava acordada, Dumbledore contara mais ou menos o que acontecera e eles estavam eufóricos para vê-la.

- Harry, Ron- Ela disse

Eles não precisavam falar, os três estavam lá, como estiveram depois da perseguição à pedra, depois que as mandrágoras a trouxeram de volta, que eles salvaram Sirius e ainda depois do Ministério. Sempre juntos e isso bastava.

- Acabou mesmo- Disse insegura.

- É, acabou, dá pra acreditar?- O Ruivo disse.

- E o que faremos agora, voltamos à escola? Hermione perguntou.

- Sim, e tentaremos ser normais- Harry disse e os três riram.

Eles voltariam a escola, os olhos de Hermione fecharam e ela tremeu levemente com a visão de Snape humilhando- a em aula, não tinha certeza se queria voltar, de repente tudo pareceu muito sem sentido, nunca dedicara muito tempo a pensar o que faria quando a Guerra terminasse. E agora, ele nem a visitara. O flash da última vez que estiveram juntos veio forte e ela só conseguia pensar na porta do quarto dele fechada enquanto chorava. Os tremores não passaram despercebidos pelos amigos.

Harry pegou a mão dela, atribuindo a culpa de estar gelada a toda a situação que ela vivera, ele estaria pronto para ouvir quando ela quisesse contar. Ela reabriu os olhos encarando os verdes do menino.

- Acalma-se nós estamos aqui.

Ela olhou para trás da figura de Harry e seu coração foi a mil.

- Comovente, Sr. Potter, Dumbledore precisa falar com o Sr, leve o Sr. Weasley com você.

A menina começou a chorar, um aperto enorme no peito. O Mestre de poções abaixou-se sentando na cama e pegou a mão da garota, que se ajeitou sentada. Os olhos dele fitaram os castanhos tão apavorados, o cabelo dela estava suado e bagunçado.

- Me desculpe...- Ele colocou o dedo sobre a boca dela silenciando-a.

- Ouça primeiro, Alvo me contou o que você viu, eu.. eu passei por isso nos dois dias que fiquei em Azkaban. Você tem que fazer com que as boas lembranças estejam prontas para combater as que a assustam- Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, apertando a mão dele- Acredito que ele tenha falado sobre sua opção.

- Eu não quero esquecer o que vivemos juntos.- Ele deu um pequeno sorriso que não passou despercebido e encorajou-a.- O Diretor disse que se você ficar, se.. se eu souber que está bem, conseguirei distinguir o que é real quando os ataques acontecerem.

- Srta. não acho que ele tenha mencionado isso- Disse levantando a sobrancelha ironicamente.

Hermione ficou levemente ruborizada.

- É talvez eu tenha ouvido errado- Disse recuperando aos poucos o tom firme da voz.- Você vai ficar?- Ele sorriu abertamente

- Se você quiser.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos dela e ele pensou que ela podia estar presa em outra lembrança, inclinou-se colocando a mãe na testa dela.

- Eu estou bem.

Ele aproveitou para ajeitar o cabelo dela.

- Não parecia bem quando Potter estava aqui.

- Eu só, não sei, tudo acabou de repente e...

- Está triste.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que não deveria.

- Hermione, é normal, diante do que passou, vai demorar um pouco.

- Eu estou com medo...

Ele tinha uma brincadeira na ponta da língua sobre sua coragem Grifinória, mas desistiu, ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

- Eu entendo, ensinarei você a controlar os pensamentos.

-Então vai voltar a Hogwarts?

- Vou.

- E...

- Acho que teremos uma boa desculpa para aulas extras.

- Mas e Dumbledore?

Ele puxou-a aproximando o rosto ao dele.

- Ele sabe o quanto isso é importante.- Ela ficou em dúvida se seriam as aulas de oclumência ou o relacionamento deles, mas seus pensamentos ficaram desconexos quando sentiu os lábios dele, roçaram levemente relembrando. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios dela pedindo passagem tomando-a apaixonadamente. A mão livre dele foi ao rosto acariciando a maçã, percorrendo o caminho das lágrimas anteriores, leve. Como ele sentira falta daquilo, por Mérlin!

Eles se afastaram, ela bocejou, que horas deviam ser? Ela tinha medo de ficar feliz e depois acordar e ele não estar mais lá. Snape se ajeitou na cama, deixando-a deitada nele, com a cabeça em seu ombro, as costas dela em seu peito e uma mão entrelaçada. Pouco tempo depois ele sentiu um leve aperto em sua mão, observou que Hermione ainda dormia, devia estar lutando contra os dementadores mostrando que ele estava lá, e ele estaria.

FIM

NA: Esse é o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por acompanharem a história. Deixem-me saber o que acharam =). Até uma próxima!

Peço desculpas pela formatação, mas ainda apanho para postar aqui.

Selene Black-Snape, Muito obrigada pelo comentário, eu trouxe as lembranças para que os dementadores fizessem-na reviver tudo o que ela pensava ter superado e mostrar o quanto ele era importante para ela. Obrigada mesmo *-*.


End file.
